Loin de toi
by Yaofan
Summary: 6 ans sont passé, Katsuki et Izuku on quitté le lycée depuis longtemps et sont maintenant dans la vie active. Ne voyant aucune excuse pour se voir, eh bien il ne se voit plus. Se faisant du mal l'un l'autre de cette distance. Cependant, il se retrouve lors d'une sortis... LEMON


**Résumé : 6 ans sont passé, Katsuki et Izuku on quitté le lycée depuis longtemps et sont maintenant dans la vie active. Ne voyant aucune excuse pour se voir, eh bien il ne se voit plus. Se faisant du mal l'un l'autre de cette distance.**

 **Cependant, il se retrouve lors d'une sortis...**

* * *

 **Loin de Toi**

\- Allez viens se seras sympa, y'auras tout le monde !

\- Je n'ai rien à faire avec ses glandus !

\- Aller Katsuki ! C'est juste une réunion avec nos anciens camarades de classe !

J'étais sur mon balcon, tranquillement en train de fumer l'une de mes clopes, avec mon téléphone posté au creux de mon oreille. Kirishima venais de m'appeler pour que je me rendre à cette réunion de notre ancienne classe que la Miss gravité avait organisé.

« Pour se rappeler de nos belles et jeunes année » pensais-je en ayant la voix de cette idiote en tête.

Ouais... « Des belles années » mon cul ! Quand j'y repense ça me donne mal de tête. Et ça me donne encore plus mal de tête quand il revient dans mon esprit pour me hanter.

Dans notre dernière année de lycée, j'ai commencé à prendre conscience que j'aimais Deku...Ouais...ce sale bon à rien que je maltraitais au collège pour une raison x. Je me suis rendus compte que je l'aimais quand j'ai pris conscience que je n'allais peut-être plus jamais le revoir après notre remise de diplôme. Et rien que cette idée me fit mal au cœur sur le moment.

Bien sûr que comme à mon habitude j'ai nié en bloc cette réalité des faits.

Nan mais sérieusement, moi être amoureux de ce pleurnichard ! Dans vos rêves !

Cependant j'ai dû mit résoudre quand j'ai commencé à fantasmer sur ce dernier vers l'approche de notre remise de diplôme. Comme si mon inconscient m'envoyait des signes évident de mon attachement pour lui.

C'est pour ça que lorsqu'il est venu me féliciter pour mon diplôme et ma première place...eh ben...Je lui ai hurlé dessus comme à mon habitude en laissant péter ma colère et mes explosions.

Je n'arrivais pas à le cacher autrement ! OK!

A chaque fois que je le croisais dans les yeux, je repensais à mes rêves érotiques avec lui comme acteurs principal ! Ça me rendait fou !

C'est pour ça que j'étais soulager de ne plus le revoir.

Mais ça a empiré...

Ne plus voir ça tête de con me manquais terriblement et mon désire pour lui n'avait pas diminué...

...Mais il n'avait pas augmenté donc c'était encore supportable.

Je comblais ce manque et ce désir en cumulant les aventures d'un soir avec des mecs, qui ne me plaisait pas tant que ça mais... j'avais passé l'âge de me soulager tout seul. Surtout que ça ne me suffisait plus du tout.

C'est comme ça que je vivais ma vie après le lycée dans mon appart et à travailler pour Best Jeanist, car c'était le seul héros le mieux classé dans le top qui voulait m'embaucher

Pendant 6 ans, je vivais ma vie sans la frimousse de Deku dans les pattes.

Jusqu'au jour où l'on se retrouve tous les deux à faire équipe pour une arrestation de vilain.

 **I semaines**

A la base on nous avait juste signalé un vol et avait confié l'affaire à des bleus. On avait soudainement été appelé car l'affaire avait été plus complexe qu'un simple vol de bateau.

Ces vilains faisaient, en fait, du trafic d'être humain qu'il revendait lors de vente aux enchères. Et les bleus qu'on avait envoyés avaient été attrapé et eurent leur alter supprimé à l'aide d'une nouvelle drogue que la police essayait encore de prohiber.

C'est pour ça que j'avais été contacté avec plusieurs autres super-héros.

C'était un problème dont il fallait s'occuper de toute urgence et qui ne pouvait pas être reporté à cause du niveau de menace que représentait ces vilains de niveau A.

J'avais rejoint la tête d'ortie et le chargeur sur pattes là-bas, des potes avec qui j'avais gardé contact et qui faisaient partie des héros pros comme moi.

Mais je restais le meilleur malgré tout !

Je revue la sale gueule du fils d'Endeavor aussi, il ne semblait pas plus heureux que moi de nos retrouvailles, et sa potentiel compagne Momo.

En tout cas ça se voyait qu'elle voulait sortir avec lui mais cet imbécile ne comprenait toujours pas le message. Et donc il restait juste « ami »

Et il y avait plein d'autres pros héros sur l'affaire et une partie de la police.

C'est alors que je l'ai revu ,au milieu de ce petit groupe de gens , en train de rigoler aux blagues d'un officier de police qui semblait travailler souvent avec lui.

Quand il me vue il vînt directement me voir accompagné de son sourire niais habituel.

Il m'adressa la parole avec sa voix ,dès à présent devenu grave et rauque, me faisant limite frissonné.

Et sa carrure était devenue un peu plus imposante, lui donnant une allure plus confiante qu'avant.

Il avait cependant gardé sa timidité habituelle ce qui lui donnait un air mignon.

Ouais j'utilise des adjectifs positifs pour parler de Deku... ouais

Au point où j'en suis je n'ai plus rien à perdre à le complimenter...tant qu'il n'y a pas d'alter qui puisse lire dans les pensées...

\- Dommage pour toi alors.

J'entendis la voix niaise d'un mec qui me fixait dans le blanc des yeux avec un sourire débile sur le visage.

\- Hé ! Mon sourire il est magnifique ok !

Je sursautais en l'entendant me répondre et maintenant j'étais fixé.

\- Excuse-le, s'est mon partenaire. Il a un alter qui lui permet de lire dans les pensées et il a tendance à en abusé. me signala Deku en fixant des yeux accusateurs à son collègue qui ne fit qu'hocher les épaules en affichant un sourire faussement innocent.

Il se présenta à moi rapidement mais je n'en avais rien à faire. C'est Eijiro, ayant vue la scène avec Denki, qui me présenta à la fouine.

Il s'appelait Shitto Heddo et possédait un alter qui pouvait lire dans les pensées. Il était une jeune recrue dans l'agence de Deku et l'accompagnais souvent dans ses missions.

Le constat était clair pour moi...

...Je ne l'aimais pas du tout.

Je l'aimais encore moins quand je le voyais bien s'entendre avec Deku et recevoir ses caresses amicales et affectueuses ...

..Attendez...mais...

...MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOU A LUI CARESSER LA TÊTE CE CON DE DEKU !?

J'étais dégouté et comme à mon habitude je ne tardai pas à le montrer. Je m'avançais vers la sortis du bâtiment, faisant tomber bruyamment une chaise sur mon passage qui en fit hurler plus d'uns. Mais je n'en avais cure, je voulais juste prendre l'air et fumer l'une de mes clopes en paix.

J'avalais à grande bouffer cette fumer qui m'intoxiquais les poumons en regardant lascivement les rues éclairé par les lampadaires. C'est là que j'entendis des pas s'approcher de moi, je dirigeais par instinct mon regard vers mes deux amis qui me fixais avec inquiétude.

\- Ca va Katsuki ? me demanda gentiment Denki.

Je ne répondis pas et me contenta de reposer mon regard sur la rue remplie de passant en aspirant une nouvelle bouffer de ma toxine.

Eijiro incita Denki à partir pour nous laisser seul tous les deux, sûrement convaincu que je m'ouvrirais plus facilement à lui, ce dernier hocha la tête et retourna dans les bureaux. Le roux s'assis près de moi sur les marche du bâtiment et contemplais lui aussi la rue bondé de passant.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il innocemment

\- T'as d'autre question idiote dans ce style-là franchement... ai-je de suite pesté

\- C'est une question qui se pose quand même. rigola-t-il

Je repris encore une bouffé de ma cigarette dont il ne restait presque plus grand chose.

\- C'est à cause d'Izuku ? dit-il soudainement.

\- Depuis quand tu l'appel par son prénom toi ?

\- Ben...disons que je garde contact avec mes amis moi. Puis ça aurais été dommage vue qu'on s'amuse bien ensemble quand on va en soirée

\- Attends quoi ? Vous sortez en soirée avec Deku ?

\- Heu...ouais parfois. répondit-il en se frottant la nuque. Je suis désolé, je t'ai pas invité car t'es souvent occupé et...que tu t'entends pas vraiment avec lui...donc...T'aurais aimé venir...?

Je regardais mon ami qui joignait les mains pour s'excuser face à moi guettant un mouvement menaçant de ma part.

Alors comme ça il voyait le nerd en cachette sans m'en avertir ?

...J'en ai rien à foutre, je me serais ennuyer de toute façon de passer ma soirée avec ce bon à rien.

Denki revient nous voir, nous signalant qu'on passait enfin à l'attaque ! Je me levais, écrasant mon mégot dans un cendrier puis rejoignis le blond suivis du roux pour réaliser notre mission.

L'affaire c'est bien finis au final, on a eu quelques blessés mais sans plus. Les otages ont pu retrouver leur famille et les pros héros on put une nouvelle fois démontrer leur capacité.

Et une nouvelle fois mon cœur se serrait à l'idée de ne plus revoir ce sale nerd.

Je ne pris même pas le temps de lui dire au revoir

Ça aurait été beaucoup trop douloureux de le voir accompagné du fouineur de service.

Alors je suis rentré sans demandé mon reste.

 **Fin du flashback**

Et 3 semaines plus tard, Eijiro m'appelle pour m'inviter à cette réunion de classe. Apparemment il ne manquait plus que deux personnes car tous les autres avaient accepté.

Les deux personnes qui manquaient étaient moi et Deku.

Deku n'avait pas vraiment refusé mais son planning était surchargé apparemment et il ne savait pas s'il aurait le temps de venir.

Et moi je n'avais aucune raison de voir mon ancienne classe.

Cependant...Si Deku arrivais finalement à venir, je raterais peut-être ma seule chance de le revoir...

\- Aller Katsuki, ramène toi s'il te plaît. Sans toi ne s'est pas vraiment une réunion de classe !

\- Je viens.

\- C'est vrai ! Sérieusement !?

\- Si je te le dit connard !

\- Cool ! J'ai hâte de te voir à la soirée !

Puis il raccrocha et je n'entendis plus que les sons répétés du répondeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter bordel !? S'il est là, je lui dirais que dalle comme d'habitude. » pensais-je directement en me rendant compte de ma grosse bourde.

Je quittais ma terrasse et me laissais tomber sur le divan de mon salon en me pinçant l'arête du nez. Je fixais le plafond pendant un moment en quête sûrement d'une solution.

« Tant pis, je verrais quand j'y serais » pensais-je une dernière fois avant d'allumer ma télé en m'enfonçant de plus en plus dans mon divan.

 **À la soirée**

\- Et voici le plus beau ! cria Handa tout sourire.

\- Youhou Bakugo ! sifflais Denkien en faisant des caisses.

\- Arrêté de me faire chier les deux abrutis ! m'énervais-je en laissant mon alter faire un peu des siennes.

\- Toujours le même ce Bakugo. rigola Mina en me voyant faire.

J'étais dans un restau avec le reste de ma classe, assis à une table occupé de subir les railleries de mes anciens camarades de classe. Sérieusement...pourquoi j'étais venu merde ?!

Enfin bon...ce n'était pas encore trop horrible on va dire.

L'ambiance n'était pas trop naze, je profitais agréablement de la soirée en buvant mon verre d'alcool.

Cependant je ne remarquais la présence de Deku nulle part.

« On dirait que je ne vais pas le voir aujourd'hui... c'est peut-être mieux comme ça en fait. J'avais rien à lui dire de toute façon »

J'avais beau me dire ça, je ressentais quand même un vide.

Putain...y'a vraiment que Deku pour me rendre aussi mélodramatique.

Ça m'énerve.

Et pour ne plus y penser je repris un verre d'alcool.

« Merde, j'espère qu'ils sont pas déjà tous rentré ! »

Je courais le plus vite possible pour arriver au restau où se trouvait ma classe. J'avais été retenue par une montagne de rapport à remplir que j'avais retardé depuis une bonne semaine déjà.

Pourquoi ne les ai-je pas remplis plus tôt merde !

Je me hâtais le plus vite possible, quitte à utiliser un peu mon alter, pour me rendre vite au point de rendez-vous. Je traversais les ruelles en manquant de renverser quelques stands aux passages ou quelques passants. Accompagné de ma respiration saccadée au fil de mes pas rapide.

Il fallait que j'y arrive avant qu'il ne parte, il fallait qu'il soit encore là quand j'arriverai ! Il le fallait !

A peine arrivé, je rentrais à la hâte dans le restau tout essoufflé en distinguant les voix fortes de mes amis rigolés à une table dans le fond de la salle.

Je pris le temps de quand même reprendre mon souffle et me rapprocha de la table où mes amis s'amusais comme des fous.

La plupart était complètement soûle : Denki chantait des openings d'animé avec Fumikage accompagné de Dark Shadow , bras dessus bras dessous, et étrangement je me demandais comment Dark Shadow avait pu être soûle; Momo qui essayais d'arrêter Iida qui était en train de se déshabiller ; Minoru coincé au-dessus des toilette occupé de vomir ; Mina et Hanta en train de faire des bras de fer et j'en passe...

C'est Ochacco qui remarqua ma présence en premier, elle s'approcha de moi en titubant le visage rouge pivoine en manquant de se ramasser le sol. Heureusement je la rattrapais sans difficulté.

\- Deku ! T'as pu venir finalement !

Tout le monde m'acclama, en remarquant ma présence, me faisant rougir de honte. Je me contentais de m'asseoir à ma place qui était entre Ochacco et Iida. On me servit mon verre d'alcool et j'essayais de discuté avec les moins soûle d'entre eux.

Mais en vrai, j'étais venu dans un but bien précis que de juste passé une soirée entre camarade de classe.

Je cherchais dans les alentours l'objet de mes désirs mais ne le vis nulle part.

« Je suis arrivé trop tard... » me disais-je intérieurement en sentant un pincement au cœur.

Soudainement, j'entendis le bruit d'une porte se refermer bruyamment et une personne pester. Katchan rentra dans la salle à ce moment-là avec Minoru accroché à sa jambe, il ne tarda pas à le balancer sur sa chaise et rejoindre la sienne en hurlant son mécontentement sur ce dernier.

Je rigolais en voyant qu'il n'avait pas du tout changé depuis le lycée. Et au son de mon rire il se retourna vivement vers moi, me remarquant enfin, il eut l'air gêné de son attitude devant moi et je trouvais ça chou. Il reprit , cependant, contenance et s'asseois calmement sur son siège en se faisant chambrer par Eijiro.

Je crois que vous l'avez remarqué non ?

Vous l'avez remarqué que je suis amoureux de Katchan pas vrai ?

Je suis amoureux de lui depuis le milieu de notre 2 ème année à Yuei.

Ou plutôt j'ai pris conscience que j'étais amoureux de lui au bout de cette année-là. Je peux remercier Iida et Ochacco pour ça d'ailleurs car c'est grâce à eux que j'en ai pris conscience.

Au fond, je crois que j'ai toujours aimé Katchan.

Je ne l'aimais pas de façon amoureuse pendant notre enfance mais plus comme un amie car il avait été le premier que je m'étais fait à la maternel. Je l'admirais aussi pour sa confiance en lui et surtout parce qu'il n'abandonnait jamais face à un défis.

C'est ce qui m'avait séduit chez-lui. Et c'est ce qui me séduit encore aujourd'hui.

Je n'ai jamais osé lui dire parce que...

Parce que c'était Katchan tout simplement ! Je ne savais pas du tout comment il allait le prendre !

Si il m'avait rejeté en bloc, ça m'aurais fait du mal pour rien donc j'ai décidé de garder cette vérité au plus profond de moi.

Cependant, je me demandais comme allais Katchan, comment étais sa vie après le lycée...

...J'avoue aussi que je voulais savoir si il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Après tout je n'avais aucun contrôle sur sa vie, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait sans que je ne sois dans les parages.

Et malgré que je connaisse cette réalité, je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de la tête.

C'est pour ça que j'étais si heureux de le revoir lors de cette affaire !

Il avait été surpris de me voir, tout comme moi en fait.

Il avait changé aussi, enfin physiquement il avait changé, il avait grandis mais malgré ça je restais plus grand de 3 cm à présent.

Sa carrure était devenue plus grande et sa mâchoire carrée ne contrastait pas du tout avec ses traits fin. Il tenait bien de sa mère une partie de son physique !

Cependant son caractère restais toujours le même mais ça fait son charme d'une certaine manière.

J'avais été extrêmement déçue de ne pas avoir pu lui parler plus longtemps lors de notre mission. Mais Ochacco me redonna une chance en organisant cette soirée improvisé !

J'étais bien déterminé à retenter ma chance de créé un lien entre nous.

Qu'importe la nature de ce lien, je voulais juste faire partie de sa vie !

Donc j'étais heureux d'être là et qu'il soit là. Je n'en n'avais aucune garantie qu'il soit présent mais j'avais gardé l'infime espoir qu'il soit là.

A un moment, Katchan se lève, tenant un paquet de clope à la main, et se dirige dehors.

C'était ma chance de lui parler en privé, je sais pertinemment qu'il ne m'adressera jamais la parole si d'autre personne son autour.

Je prétextais que je voulais aller prendre l'air mais Ochacco avait compris elle et m'adressais un sourire plein de sous-entendu. Sourire que je me contentais d'ignorer en toussant pour évacuer ma gêne avant de me rendre dehors.

Katchan était là à observer le ciel étoilé en laissant échapper de la fumé de ses fines lèvres. Il tourna son visage, accompagné d'une expression totalement neutre, vers moi en sentant ma présence. Je lui souris en m'adossant au mur près de lui et entamais la discussion.

\- Tu t'es mis à fumer ?

\- Ouais...ça détends.

\- Je pensais que tu refusais de toucher à ces « cochonneries » au lycée ? dis-je en rigolant.

\- On change après le lycée ok. me répondit-il gêné.

\- C'est vrai ! On a pratiquement tous changé.

\- Et s'est celui qui passe de crevette à crevette doper qui dit ça.

Je me contentai de rire à sa remarque, après tout c'était vrai. C'est moi qui avais le plus changé dans la classe au plus grand plaisir d'All might.

On discutait de tout et de rien sans vraiment poser de questions trop personnelles. J'étais heureux qu'on se soit réconcilié en 2ème...Enfin je crois...

On parle plus aisément tous les deux sans essayer de se battre. On se chamaille toujours mais ce sont des choses qui ne changent pas entre nous.

\- T'as pas changé Katchan...laissais-je échapper dans un murmure.

\- Je dois le prendre comment ce commentaire ? dit-il sur un ton menaçant qui laissait présager ses prochains agissement.

\- Bien je suppose.

\- Ouais s'est ça fou toi de ma gueule et...

\- Moi je t'aime bien comme ça Katchan.

Il se figea soudainement en s'arrêtant en pleine phrase alors qui m'avait attrapé le col de ma chemise blanche. Nos regards se posant dans celui de l'autre avec une grande intensité. Je lui offrais un sourire doux et sincère pour accompagner mes propos.

Sur le moment j'aurais pu avoir honte de ce que je lui ai dit. Mais je voulais qu'il le sache, qu'il sache que malgré ce qu'il a fait dans notre enfance, que je ne le détestais pas. Si on ne devait plus se revoir car je n'avais pas réussi à renoué un lien. Alors je me contenterais de lui dire une partie de mes sentiments.

Il me lâcha puis se mit dos à moi, comme si il voulait cacher l'expression de son visage en ce moment même. J'aurais bien voulu le forcer à me faire face mais je savais qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié mon geste. Donc j'attendais qu'il se calme puis l'invita à revenir dans le restau voyant sa cigarette entièrement consumé par les braises à présent froide. Il me bouscula en rentrant dans la bâtisse me faisant rire... parce que... C'était comme d'habitude.

La soirée se poursuivait excellemment bien avec toute la bande, l'alcool et les jeux débiles fusaient. Mais j'avais déjà noyé mon malaise dans les goûtes de ce précieux liquide, je n'en abusais quand même pas sinon il m'était impossible de rentré chez moi ou de garder les idées claires.

Denki et Tenya avait tombé la chemise et chantait à tue-tête, dans le restau à présent vide comme il était tard le soir, alors que Kyoka et Mina balançais des billets vert sur eux sous les rires et applaudissements de Fumikage, Mezo et Mashirao complètement bourré.

Soudainement on entendit un grand bam et on vit tous Katchan, la tête affalé sur la table.

Je vins directement près de lui en étant épaulé de Eijiro sous le regard interrogateur des autres qui ne comprenais pas ce qui se passais.

\- Hé Katsuki ça va ! dit Eijiro en secouant Katchan.

Katchan se releva et il avait la tête complètement rouge, il était complètement au fond du trou. Faisant marrer les plus bourré d'entre nous, surtout Iida et Denki qui riais très fort jusqu'à s'en étouffé.

\- Hé t'as bu combien de verre Katchan ? lui demandais-je

\- J'en sais rien trou duc ! *Hip* cria-t-il avant de s'affalé sur la table.

\- Rhaaa merde ! J'aurais dû le surveillé dès qu'il avait descendu les 2 première bouteilles. dit-Eijiro en se tapant le front.

\- Il est assez grand pour se surveillé tout seul. répliqua Fumikage en posant sa main l'épaule d'Eijiro qui avait arrêté de se taper le front.

\- Dans cet état, en tout cas, il ne pourra pas allé bien loin. dit Tsuyu avec son expression habituelle.

On se regardait tous, enfin on regardait surtout les moins dans le gaz parmi nous tous. Et apparemment, il n'y avait que moi pour le ramener chez-lui comme tous les autres était soit bourré ou avait pris des engagements de ramené les autres.

Je pris le cendré à bout de bras et on sortit ensemble du restaurant, on traversait les ruelles que j'avais parcouru à l'allée pour arriver enfin à ma voiture où j'installais Katchan en prenant soin de lui attacher sa ceinture. Je m'installais à mon tour derrière le volant et entra l'adresse que Eijiro m'avait communiqué dans mon GPS.

\- On descend Katchan. dit Deku en enlevant ma ceinture de sécurité.

Je m'accrocha à son épaule du mieux que je pouvais alors qu'il raffermis sa poigne sur ma taille, geste qui gênais plus que de raison mais il était bien trop préoccupé à s'inquiété de mon état pour le remarqué ce con.

Et en profité pas pour me juger parce que je suis soûle ok ! Tout est de sa faute à me dire des trucs aussi niais et gênants ! Je me suis soûlé la gueule pour oublier ce qu'il m'avait dit et oublié son image qui recommençait à me hante...J'ai juste oublié de compter les verres c'est tout.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur le couloir où se trouvait la porte de mon appartement. Devant celle-ci, je fouillais dans ma poche avant de sortir mon trousseau de clé pour ouvrir la porte qui laissa place à l'entrée de chez-moi.

Deku enleva nos chaussures puis passa entre les différentes pièces de mon appartement. Je le guidais dû mieux que je pouvais jusqu'à ma chambre où il me posa dans mon lit.

\- Ca va Katchan ? Tu veux quelque chose ? me demanda cette idiot avec de l'inquiétude sur le visage.

\- Un verre d'eau...

\- J'apporte ça tout de suite !

Et le voilà partis en quête de mon verre d'eau.

J'ai la tête qui tourne putain de merde...Et Deku qui est chez-moi en train de fouiller dans mes affaires alors que je ne peux rien y faire.

L'objet de mes désirs les plus refoulé est dans ma maison, cette pensé me donna des débuts d'idées les plus tordus les unes que les autres. Mais je ne pris en compte que la petite voix qui sortait de mon cœur. Une voix enfantine qui me rappelait étrangement Deku.

« Ne le laisse pas partir » pensais-je en répétant les mots de cette petite voix.

« Si tu le laisse partir il ne reviendra plus jamais vers toi. »

Cette voix m'énervais vachement, elle ne m'énervait pas seulement parce que c'était celle de Deku. Elle m'énervait surtout parce que dans mon fort intérieur, je savais qu'elle avait surement raison.

Cependant, je ne savais pas comment me sortir de cette relation étrange que j'avais avec le nerd.

Car le problème revenait en boucle à cause d'une information qui me manquait...

Que pense cet idiot de moi ?

C'est ça qui m'énerve avec lui, je n'arrive jamais à savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment de moi !

Deku revint dans ma chambre avec un verre d'eau en main qu'il me donna gentiment. Je le bue d'une traite et une fois finis je fixais Deku dans le blanc des yeux qui me donnais un sourire bienveillant.

\- Ça va mieux ? T'as envie de vomir ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

J'avais encore chaud et l'esprit un peu embrumé mais ce n'étais pas le plus important pour le moment.

Pour le moment j'avais d'autre idée en tête...

Je me rapprocha de Deku , en me collant presqu'à lui, laissant la limite de quelques centimètres entre nos lèvres.

Il ne tenta pas de s'écarter de moi mais je voyais qu'il était pétrifié par la surprise face à mon geste. Son expression confuse me fit esquisser un rictus de fierté sur mon visage.

\- Ne bouge surtout pas. soufflais-je avant de scellé nos lèvres dans un baiser remplie de fougue.

Je léchais l'entrer de sa bouche qu'il ouvrit devant ma langue impatiente de rejoindre sa jumelle. Je profitais de notre échange enflammé pour le tiré dans mon lit puis me mettre à califourchon sur son bassin marqué.

Je jouais avec sa langue dans mon ballais langoureux, je l'entendais émettre des légers gémissements alors qu'il me repoussait de son avant-bras. Il nous sépara enfin en laissant un filait de salive coulé le long de nos deux bouches.

Il était rouge écrevisse et avait une respiration haletante, le voir comme ça me donnait juste envie de lui sauter dessus encore une fois. Ce que je retentai de faire alors qu'il essayait de me maintenir loin de lui en invoquant le « pour parler »

Attends, attends une minute Katchan. se plaint-il.

Qu'est-ce que t'as à geindre Deku , ça te pose un problème de prendre un mec peut-être ?! criais-je en essayant de déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise.

Ce n'est pas ça mais je ne fais pas ce genre de choses avec des gens bourrés.

Dit plutôt que le problème s'est moi ! Je ne suis pas à ton goût c'est ça.

J'avais dit ça sous le ton de la provocation, accompagné du sourire qui allait avec, alors que j'enlevais mon haut sous le regard insistant de Deku. J'avais l'impression que son regard me brûlait la peau tellement il était focalisé sur mon corps.

Ce dernier déglutis avant d'inverser les rôles en me faisant basculer en arrière pour m'embrasser avec ardeur. Mélangent nos salives en essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'un ou l'autre, je me laissais allé dans se baisé qui me fit perdre la tête. Il y mit, cependant, fin me faisant grogner de frustration.

Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes abrutis. !?

Katchan, avant de faire ça, je veux que ce soit clair entre nous !

Je soupirais en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

Tu ne peux pas juste te contenté de me baiser et te taire juste…

Je ne peux pas faire ce genre de chose si ça te concerne.

Deku me regardais avec intensité, son désir était palpable mais il se retenait encore. Si cela pouvait l'aider à accomplir mon ultime fantasme alors soit.

Grouille

Il eut l'air d'hésiter un moment avant d'enfin se lancer.

Je suis quoi pour toi ?

Je te déteste.

Tu couches avec quelqu'un que tu déteste toi ?

Je me refrogna à son commentaire, ce n'était pas à moi de le dire ! Le message est pas clair ou quoi ? Je veux coucher avec toi point barre !

Ecoute…commença le vert. Je ne veux pas avoir une simple relation d'un soir avec toi. Je ne veux pas non plus avoir une relation malsaine. Alors dit moi ce que tu ressens pour moi…S'il te plaît…

Deku me fixait avec détermination après avoir dits ces mots mais ça ne me fit pas changé d'avis pour autant. Et ça il le voyait, il me fit sa célèbre moue de quand nous étions petit puis tira sur ma jambe pour me coller son érection naissante entre mes jambes avant de fondre sur mes lèvres avec avidité.

Je me laissais happé par ses lèvres gourmande alors que je sentais ses mains se glissé sur mon torse dénudé occupé de taquiné mes boutons de chaire. J'émettais des grognements sous ses douces caresses taquines commençant à m'excité plus que de raison. Surement parce que mes fantasmes étaient occupé de se superposé à la réalité. Voyant que je commençais à perdre mon souffle, il délaissa ma bouche pour descendre lécher mon téton déjà dur.

Merde…c'était agréable putain…

Sentir son souffle sur ma peau semblait me brûler et s'est main glissais enfin vers le bas de mes hanches.

« Grouille toi merde ! » pensais-je avec intensité.

Cependant je ne sentis rien…rien du tout.

Je fixais Deku qui me fixais à son tour, ce con avait osé s'arrêté là alors que j'étais enfin dans l'action ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou bordel !?

Mais t'es con ou quoi ?! Tu ne vois pas que j'en veux !?

Je veux que tu le dises avant.

De quoi tu parles ?

Dit ce que tu ressens pour moi.

Je t'ai déjà que je veux juste de la baise !

Je ne me contenterais pas d'une réponse aussi simple Katchan. Donne-moi une vraie réponse, sinon je ne te satisferais pas

Il accompagna les gestes à la parole en commençant à malaxer mon membre en érection me faisant émettre des complaintes sonores. Je déteste qu'on joue sur mes faiblesses et il le sait se connard mais étrangement ça ne me déplaît pas venant de lui.

Je repris mes esprits et commença mon coming out pour qu'on termine enfin ce supplice.

Ok, je vais le dire ! Je déteste ton stupide sourire de niai coller sur ton visage stupide ! Je déteste le fait que tu t'inquiètes toujours pour moi ! Je déteste le fait que tu sois plus grand que moi de 3 cm ! Et le truc qui m'énerve le plus que tout, c'est que tu t'amuses à me provoquer avec tout ça !

J'avais vidé mon sac et rencontra une nouvelle fois les grand yeux de Deku, je sentis mes joues rougir à leur vue. Il ne disait totalement plus rien et ça rendais ce que je venais de dire encore plus gênant. Donc j'activai mon l'alter et lui aveugla sa vue pour qu'il ne voie pas mon visage rougie. Deku mit ses avant-bras devant son visage pour se protégé de la fumé et me criais de me calmer. Mais je n'en avais rien à foutre de son avis et continuais mon manège avant qu'il n'empoigne mes poignées avec force pour m'empêcher de me cacher. Je pue revoir son regard se poser sur moi qui s'illumina par la suite avant qu'il ne se jette dans mes bras en riant.

Qu'est-ce que t'as à rire enfoiré !? criais-je en panique.

T'es juste trop adorable Katchan ! dit-il sur un ton beaucoup trop enthousiaste.

Son commentaire ne me fit pas plaisir, moi « adorable » franchement ? Je vais lui montrer comment je peux être adorable à ce con !

Je me remis à califourchon sur lui et emprisonna ses lèvres une nouvelle fois avant de sortir son membre dur de son caleçon pour le coller au miens et de commencé à nous masturbé ensemble.

Il me présenta enfin trois de ses doigt devant ma bouche que je m'empressais de léché. Il ne tarda pas, lui non plus, à y inséré le premier dans mon intimité me faisant émettre un petit ralle de plaisir. Je lui indiquais de se dépêchais de mettre les deuxièmes et troisièmes doigts, ordre qu'il suivit gentiment pour mon plus grand plaisir. Et pendant qu'il faisait les mouvements du ciseau dans mon antre, j'en profitais pour lui laisser quelque marque de morsures ou de suçons rougeâtre.

Me sentant enfin prêt, je détachais mes lèvres des siennes et présenta son membre imposant à mon entrée qui n'attendais que lui. Et hors de question de tergiversé, je le fis rentré d'un coup sec en moi me faisant me cambrer malgré moi vers l'arrière.

Ca va Katchan ? s'inquiéta directement Deku.

T'inquiète…j-je gère…répondis-je faiblement.

C'était bizarre, ce n'était pas la première fois que je le faisais, j'avais l'impression d'avoir gagné en sensibilité depuis la dernière fois. Je suis sûr que s'est encore la faute de cet idiot de Deku !

Je prenais quelques secondes pour m'habituer à sa présence puis je me mis à bouger des hanches. A chaque mouvement de rein, Deku grognais de plus en plus ce qui me rendait plutôt fier de l'effet que je lui faisais. J'haletais aussi en sentant son membre palpité en moi.

Tu ne sais pas faire mieux que ça le nerds ? le provoquais-je insolemment.

Il sembla tiqué à mon commentaire et me regardais dès à présent avec une lueur nouvelle dans le regard, une lueur sensuel dans le regard.

Il me refit basculé encore une dernière fois sur le dos enfonçant son membre encore plus profondément me laissant échapper un soupir d'aise mais aussi un grognement frustré.

Attends attends attends ! criais-je

Quoi… ? me demanda-t-il dans un souffle étouffé

Je n'ai jamais été en dessous !

Je suis désolé Katchan…Je ne peux vraiment pas me retenir…

A peine dit ça qu'il commença des mouvements plus brusque et précis en quête de mon point sensible. Il me tenait les poignets pour éviter que je me rebelle mais je prenais trop mon pied pour riposter devant sa fougue.

Soudain je sentis un éclair de plaisir parcourir tout mon corps dans un assaut fulgurant, Deku venait de trouver ma prostate. Je lui demandai d'aller plus vite, je plantais mes ongles dans les draps face à la rigueur des coups prodigués. Je rapprochais le visage de mon amant du mien et l'embrassais à nouveau pour faire taire nos gémissements.

Je me perdais sous la vague de plaisir qui m'envahissait et ordonnais à Deku de toujours allé plus fort et plus loin.

Malheureusement j'arrivais bientôt à ma limite mais il était hors de question que je vienne avant Deku ! Je l'excitais donc un peu pour qu'il vienne plus vite, je sentis alors ses hanches essayer de s'éloigner de moi. Cependant, je l'ai maintenais fermement grâce à mes jambes enroulé sur sa taille.

Ka-Katchan…Je..vais venir… soupira-t-il.

V-…Viens dans…

Je le sentis une dernière fois se contracté avant de venir à l'intérieur de moi, je vins quelque seconde après en étalent ma semence sur nos deux bas ventres.

On avait terminé mais je sentais toujours son membre palpité légèrement en moi alors que j'entendais son souffle saccadé au creux de mon oreille.

Nous reprenions notre souffle après cet échange bestial, Deku tira la couverture sur nous et nous tombions dans le monde du sommeil.

Le lendemain en me réveillant, je voyais mon Deku près de moi. Il était en train de dormir avec l'un de ses bras qui entourait ma taille.

« Cet idiot va arriver en retard pour le travail s'il ne se réveille pas. »

Je jouais avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux avant qu'il ne se réveille et qu'il me regarde avec son doux sourire.

Bonjour. dit-il encore à moitié dans les vapes.

Yo. ai-je répondus simplement.

T'as bien dormi ?

A part le fait que tu me donnais trop chaud sous la couette…mouais.

Il sourit à ma remarque, vraiment étrange ce mec, et enfouie sa tête dans mon torse où il déposa de légé baisé froid qui me donnèrent des frissons au contact de ma peau chaude.

T'as pas un boulot ? dis-je en ignorant son attitude.

Si.

Tu devrais y aller alors.

J'ai d'abords quelque chose à te demander.

Je hochais un sourcil faisant mine de ne pas comprendre, il se contenta de sourire devant mon expression de confusion total. Il me caressa gentiment la joue tout en me fixant de ses yeux doux avant de déclarer :

Sors avec moi Katchan.

 **FIN**


End file.
